Kingdom Hearts (Verse)
Summary Kingdom Hearts is a Japanese RPG video game series that presents a marriage between Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios. Boasting an in-depth plot akin to those of various Final Fantasy titles, Kingdom Hearts follows Sora and his fellow Keyblade Wielders through worlds both original and those featured in various Disney cinematic titles such as Beauty in the Beast, Hercules, The Little Mermaid, Alice in Wonderland, Pirates of the Carribian, Tron, and more. The series begins with Sora, the protagonist, as a happy-go-lucky resident of the tranquil Destiny Islands. He and his friends Riku and Kairi dream of escaping their solitary lives and experiencing foreign worlds. Before they can cast off, the Heartless, shadowy creatures who hunger for the hearts of people and worlds alike, plunge their island into darkness. Sora manages to escape to another world and there discovers that he can use the Keyblade, a powerful weapon capable of vanquishing Heartless. He is soon after recruited by Donald and Goofy, King Mickey's right hands, in the effort to fight the Darkness that threatens to overtake the entire Realm of Light. To save the cosmos, restore his world, and reunite with his friends, Sora embarks on a journey that's taking a really long time to conclude. The series spans 9 games so far, with 3 collections of the series containing the previous games but remade in HD (i.e KH I.5, II.5, and II.8). These games are, in order of the plot's chronology: chi, Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, 358/2 Days, Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, coded, Dream Drop Distance, and Kingdom Hearts III. Supporters/Neutral/Opponents Supporters Opponents Neutral Power of the Verse Kingdom Hearts is a very powerful verse, containing several or so Massively FTL+ and at least Large Star level characters, which includes not only the series own original characters (ex. Sora, Riku, Aqua, Xehanort, Xemnas, Ansem, etc.), but also some from Disney (ex. King Mickey, Maleficent, etc.) and Final Fantasy (ex. Cloud, Sephiroth, etc.). Not entirely surprising given the series's cosmological setting, as well as its development by Square Enix, whose Final Fantasy series is notoriously formidable. Also notable is the series's abundance of hax, which include gravity manipulation, time manipulation, spatial manipulation, mind manipulation, transfiguration, etc. These abilities are so common that even fodder Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, and Dream Eaters have regular access to many of them. Moreover, many of the main cast are shown as capable of resisting most of these hax, whether via the Keyblade or otherwise. With upcoming games, it is very likely that the series will gain even more feats, hax and abilities, and possibly even a bigger power boost. Note: Given that most of the Disney characters (such as those from Tarzan, The Lion King, Peter Pan, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Pirates of the Caribbean, or The Nightmare Before Christmas) were strictly displayed at power levels close to those within their original movies when in the home "worlds", it is assumed that travelers between them, such as Sora, are automatically scaled in relation to the story that they are transported to, in order not to overwhelm and break it. In addition, it would also lead to them being very inconsistent with what they've shown in their respective movies as just because they fought alongside or against Sora and the others doesn't mean that they are automatically scaled to 4-C and Massively FTL+. For this reason we cannot properly scale the characters within those fictions to Sora or other keyblade wielder displayed at their peaks, unless they have broken free from the constraints of their own stories and are travelling the worlds freely, such as is the case with Pete and Maleficent or King Mickey, Donald and Goofy. For more information on the Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed and Dream Eaters, see here. Calculations/Respect Threads * Profiles Factions/Nations/Armies/Organizations * Organization XIII Locations Characters/Units Category:Profile Category:Verse Page Category:Kingdom Hearts